The Devil and The Daywalker
by Aragorn II Elessar
Summary: When vampires start terrorizing New York, Matt and Elektra have to team up with a new player in town to stop them. Part 5 of 'The Devil and The Archer' series.
1. The Daywalker

**Disclaimer: I do not own Daredevil, Blade or anything else you may recognize**

**Welcome to Part 5 of 'The Devil and The Archer' series and now, this series has reached Phase 2. It's been almost one year since I posted any story in this series. Even this document has been sitting in my laptop for almost one year. I wanted to post this earlier, but I wanted to get done with my other stories before. But now, I decided it should come out at last. **

**And yeah, my series is like the MCU now with Phases. Phase 1 was the more grounded one with mostly down to Earth stuff (counting out the Multiverse hopping and the Crisis on Earth-X story obviously).**

**In Phase 2, we get some supernatural stuff like vampires and demons. This story will have vampires as our beloved Blade is involved.**

**The entirety of this story will take place on Earth-199999.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 1- The Daywalker

1977, Earth-199999

A pregnant woman was wheeled into the hospital. She was going into labor and experiencing painful contractions. But she was wounded and bloodied on her neck and was slowly dying.

The doctors did the best they could to save her but failed. Fortunately, the baby was born before she died and she managed to look at him for a few seconds and reached out to him but that was her end.

* * *

Present day, New York, Earth-199999

It was night time. A young blonde man was in a car with a beautiful, red-haired woman. She was driving him somewhere.

"What you got down there, little man?" she asked seductively.

"My heat seeker", he said with a smile.

"Oh, that it is", she said with a seductive smile before proceeding to grab it.

"Aaa!" he said with a smile as she laughed.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"It's a surprise, baby", she said.

"I like surprises", he said with a smile, not noticing the woman's ominous gaze.

Soon, she led him to a place and grabbing his hand, started leading him inside. He looked around. It looked like some kind of slaughterhouse.

"What the fuck are we doing here?" he asked her, trying to sound excited.

The few men there gave the young man strange looks.

"What the hell is all that?" he asked with a laugh. They heard music from a room.

A man stood in front of the door.

"Party is in here", he said to the woman.

She said something to him in a different language.

"What did you just say?" her blonde date asked her in confusion.

In response, she gave him a passionate, seductive kiss while the man opened the door and the two went inside.

It was a nightclub. "Confusion" by "New Order" was playing at full volume. Everyone was dancing madly to the classical hit tune.

Some of the women were barely wearing any clothes and dancing seductively. The young man wondered what kind of strange nightclub this was.

His red-haired date took off her shirt, revealing a black bra. She handed it to him and started dancing with a blonde woman who was wearing a white coat which she had unbuttoned, revealing her white bra inside.

The young man too started dancing around. He noticed a man sitting in the corner, being pleasured by two women.

He saw a hot girl and asked her, "Hey, what's up?"

In response, she pushed him off roughly. As he recovered and danced a little more, he noticed some of the people giving him strange looks.

He walked to where his red-haired date and the blonde woman were dancing and tried to dance with them but the blonde pushed him off roughly before continuing to dance with his partner.

The young man was shoved to a side by a young, handsome, black haired man who gave him a strange look for a few seconds before walking off.

"Fuck!" the man said in frustration, "Fuck!"

Suddenly, he felt a drop of liquid splash on his hand. He looked at it and saw it was a red liquid. Some more of that liquid dropped on his hand.

He put it in his mouth to taste it and was shocked to realize that it was- blood!

He then looked up to see from where it was falling. The D.J. and everyone else roared wildly and suddenly, blood poured down from the sprinkler system like a fountain.

As the young man was covered by the falling blood, he started screaming. What horrified him even more was that the others in the nightclub were dancing even more wildly and vigorously as the blood fell on them.

That moment, the others started slowly surrounding him,

"NO! NO! NO!"

A blood covered woman walked up to him and asked, "What's wrong baby?"

She then bared her teeth, revealing her canines were as large as a carnivore animal.

The man yelled in pure terror as everyone started surrounding him. All of them bared their unnaturally sharp canines at the man and one even gave a horrifying laugh.

The man screamed as he tried to escape. What kind of creatures were these?

One of them punched him hard on the face, stunning him as he fell down.

He recovered and started crawling away slowly. The people kicked him and he grunted in pain but continued crawling. As he crawled, he stopped dead in his tracks on seeing a pair of feet in front of him.

That moment, the blood stopped falling and the music died down. The people stopped dancing.

The young man looked up to see an unbuttoned trenchcoat and an armor inside it. His eyes were covered with blood so he couldn't make out the man's face. He crawled away to a side.

The people in the nightclub started murmuring amongst themselves and parted to reveal a tall, dark-skinned man wearing shades and black trenchcoat with armor underneath it. He had a small moustache.

The man who was being pleasured by the two women also got up along with them.

One of them said, "It's the Daywalker."

The people bared their teeth angrily at the dark-skinned man and started surrounding him.

But they were all unnerved by the predatory smirk on the man's face. It was clear. He was the wolf. They were the sheep.

With that smirk still on him, he slowly strode towards them all and they all backed slightly.

One of them yelled, "COME ON! DAYWALKER!"

As he charged, the dark-skinned man suddenly brandished a kind of gun and shot him. The attacker fell down and his body disintegrated in a green light, revealing a skeleton which also disintegrated. There was chaos and everyone started running around in fear.

A woman picked up two swords and swinging them, charged at the dark-skinned man. He shot her and she too disintegrated in a green light along with her skeleton.

One of the creatures sneaked up behind the man but without even turning around, he smacked his nose with the butt of his gun, sending him down.

He then shot another creature, sending him flying back and disintegrating him.

The man reloaded and turning around, shot down another creature.

"Hey!" a woman in a black bra with the unnaturally sharp teeth yelled at him, "I'm gonna rip your fucking head off!"

As she neared him, he kicked her face in a rotatory motion, sending her down before shooting another man away who disintegrated.

Turning back to the woman who had got up, he pulled the trigger but it was empty. He then hit her between her legs with the butt of the gun, making her scream in pain before shooting her point blank on the chin, disintegrating her.

Turning around, he twirled his gun and threw it at a charging man's feet, sending him down. As a man sneaked up on him, he grabbed his hand and smacked his face before flipping him to the ground. Taking out a kind of stake, he stabbed the man who screamed in pain before disintegrating.

Another man charged him but he ducked and punched him hard in the abdomen, making him fall down.

Another arrived but he uppercutted him with a stake, hanging him on the ceiling as he disintegrated. He then smacked another one on the face before stabbing him and then pushing him away twice. He kicked his head into some glass, shattering it as he disintegrated.

Two men and a woman fired at him from behind. Turning around, he brandished another gun and fired back. The men were both disintegrated while the woman ran off and jumped to take cover.

The man then reloaded. The D.J. fired at him with a roar but he dodged in a rotatory motion before shooting him dead.

The man then felt movement behind him and turned around to see a man with dirty blonde hair and a beard of the same shade along with a few more men.

"That's him!" the blonde man said as he pointed at the dark skinned man, "That's him! Get him! Fuck him up!"

The other men started walking towards the dark skinned man.

The blonde man bared his sharp teeth and said, "We're gonna jack you up! Make you hurt bad!"

The man responded by brandishing his sword and dragging it around his feet in a small circle. As he looked up, one of the people charged.

He gave him an upwards slice with his sword and sent him flying off before slicing another man down. They both disintegrated.

He then leapt away and was attacked again. He sliced a man down before turning around and slicing another and then stabbing him. He then sliced two more and kicking another, sliced down three simultaneously, disintegrating them all. He then stabbed another and he also disintegrated.

He then leapt onto higher ground. The blonde bearded man pointed his knife at him but he took out some kind of shuriken and held it up with a grin.

The blonde man ducked as three men with guns arrived but the dark skinned man threw the shuriken. In a second, it returned to him and the three men disintegrated.

The dark skinned man and the blonde bearded man leapt at each other but the former jumped higher and smacked the latter's back, sending him down.

As the blonde man got up and looked back, he saw the dark skinned man walking away after swaying his coat.

The blonde bearded man roared and ran after him, only to find himself staring down the barrel of his gun.

The man pulled the trigger and he was sent flying back as a pointed projectile pinned him to the wall by his right shoulder. He screamed in pain as the dark skinned man aimed at him and fired another projectile which hit him in the left armpit, making him scream more as the dark skinned man did a "Tiger Woods" fist bump before walking towards him.

The blonde bearded man then chanted in another language as the dark skinned man called out, "Quinn!"

The man, whose name was Quinn, looked up at him and he said, "Look, I'm getting a little tired of chopping you up."

He pressed a device and it beeped red as he said to Quinn, "Thought I might try fire for a change. Give my regards to Frost."

He then threw the device at Quinn who screamed as his body went up in flames. The young blonde man who had been attacked was still hidden in a corner and tried to run off but the dark skinned man grabbed him.

"No! Please don't!" the young, traumatized man begged.

The dark skinned man turned his head both ways to look at his neck and then let him go.

A few seconds later, the police arrived but they only found the burning Quinn and the young, blood covered blonde man who was now traumatized but safe.

"Put him out", the leader of the cops said calmly as he pointed at Quinn. After all of the weird stuff that had happened over the years, a man being burnt to death didn't really worry him much.

The firefighters started spraying their fire hoses at Quinn.

* * *

Outside, the dark-skinned man emerged from a man hole next to the nightclub and straightened his coat. He then walked away calmly as the wind blew around him.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the intro here. Just like the opening of the 1998 Blade movie. Daredevil will come in the next chapter.**

**Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter.**


	2. A bad smell

**Disclaimer: I do not own Daredevil, Blade or anything else you may recognize**

**And now our beloved old heroes- Daredevil and Elektra, meet the new badass.**

**Guest: Thank you for the review. Glad you loved it.**

Chapter 2- A bad smell

Daredevil and Elektra were battling some thugs in the rain. Elektra did a spin motion and managed to elbow her opponent out while Daredevil pushed his opponent back and threw his club to the ground. It deflected from there and hit the man on the face, knocking him out.

That moment, some more thugs arrived and surrounded the two from both sides. Not that it bothered them in the least. Daredevil used his senses, hearing their heartbeats, breath patterns and footsteps. One of them had a watch which ticked. One of them was a woman and had a chain wrapped around her knuckles.

"Its playtime", their boss said.

The woman charged from behind with a punch but Elektra grabbed her by the face and flipped her to the ground before kicking her out.

Daredevil blocked a man's punch before punching him in the chest. Another man tried to hit him with a stick but Daredevil put the punched man in the way, making the stick hit him. He then pushed the man away and kicked the man with the stick on the chest, sending him back.

The previous man tried to attack again but Elektra blocked and kicked him on the face, knocking him out. Daredevil kicked his opponent to the wall again. His head hit the wall and he was stunned.

"Playtime's over, boy", the boss said and charged at Daredevil.

Daredevil dodged a kick and blocked another before blocking a punch. He then kicked him twice on the chest, sending him back into the wall. The man tried to punch again but Daredevil blocked before punching him on the face and chest, finally knocking him out.

The previous man tried to attack again but Elektra grabbed him and slammed him to the ground, knocking him out.

The two were about to walk away when Daredevil heard another man getting up. That man brandished a knife. Before he could do anything, Daredevil did a flip and kicked the knife out of his hands into the air.

The man prepared to fight hand to hand but Daredevil shook his head. The man looked up to see the knife falling down on him. He started running but Daredevil did a flip and kicked the knife towards him. Its handle hit the man on the head, knocking him out.

The two then walked towards that man and knelt close to him. Daredevil smelt the taste of ink in the air and touched the back of the man's neck.

There was a kind of tattoo on it. But this was not the first time this vigilante couple had seen that particular tattoo.

"That mark again", Elektra said as she recognized it.

"Whatever little club these people belong to", Daredevil said, "It has begun to spread around Hell's Kitchen like a bad smell."

The two then got up and prepared to move but stopped on sensing something. Elektra looked up to see a brunette woman wearing a coat looking down on them with a smirk. Daredevil could only smell a very bad stench though because that woman had no heartbeat at all.

She leapt down and he heard the sound of feet hitting the ground but it was very rapid and was almost a whisper to his ears. Which was shocking.

Elektra was about to unsheathe her sword when that woman sped up and stood within inches of the two. Before Elektra could do anything, the woman then sped a few feet away.

She then sped close to them and pushed them both away. Such was her strength that both of them flew back by a few feet and crashed into a dustbin. She then lifted Daredevil into the air by the throat and started choking him. Daredevil could sense that her hand was ice cold. She was not human. She gave a chilling laugh and that was when Elektra noticed her unnaturally sharp teeth.

She kicked the woman on the hand, making her drop Daredevil who rolled away and she walked up next to him.

The woman once again sped up to them and pushed them away, making them crash into some trash bags. Before Elektra could react, the woman punched her on the face, stunning her.

She then grabbed Daredevil by the throat and licked his face.

With a smirk, she said, "I can taste your fear, ninja boy. And it tastes delicious."

That moment, Daredevil again heard the sound of feet hitting the ground. Like with the woman, the sound was barely a whisper.

"How does this taste, sucker?"

The woman turned around, only to get a gunshot to the head. She then disintegrated in a green light along with her skeleton.

It was the dark-skinned man, still dressed in the attire he had in the nightclub.

Daredevil could sense the weapons the man carried on him and also heard his heartbeat.

The man walked up to them and turned both of their heads to the sides to inspect their necks.

Daredevil sensed that the man's hands were not ice cold, but warm like a human being.

"You're both good", the man said as they got up.

He then walked up to the unconscious boss of the thugs and looked at the back of his neck. Like the thug whose neck Daredevil and Elektra had inspected, he had the tattoo as well.

"Frost's familiar". The man said.

"Frost?" Daredevil asked.

"Deacon Frost", the man said as he got up to face Daredevil and Elektra, "Leader of the vampires that have made themselves cozy in and near Hell's Kitchen."

"Vampires?" Elektra asked in shock.

"Yeah", the man said, "Believe me or not, they're real."

"I believe you", Daredevil said as he remembered how the touch and scent of the woman had felt.

The boss started regaining consciousness but the man kicked him on the head, knocking him out again.

"And who is the woman that you just cremated?" Elektra asked.

"One of his captains", the man said, "Frost probably sent her here."

"Why?" Daredevil asked.

"I think it was to provoke me", the man said, "She was human once, a long time ago. Now she's just another ex."

"And I thought we had a bad breakup", Elektra commented to Daredevil which made the man scoff.

As he started walking away, he said, "Ever heard of Dracula?"

"I have the audiobook", Daredevil said.

"Well", the man said as he turned around, "Now you know you ain't the only Devil in the Kitchen."

He looked around and said, "Frost is planning something big and I'm gonna make sure he don't dig his claws any deeper."

Suddenly, they heard footsteps and found themselves facing two vampire women.

"Damn!" the man said.

Two more arrived.

"Double damn!" Elektra said.

"Must have been waiting to ambush us", the man said.

The three stood together, ready to face them. That moment, the man took out two wooden stakes and handed them to Daredevil and Elektra.

The vampires charged. The man did a spin motion and sliced down two of them, disintegrating them into a green light.

Daredevil was pushed back by a vampire but just before she could hit him again, the man sliced her down too and helped him up.

Elektra barely dodged a vampire by flipping and managed to plunge her stake into her, killing her. The man sliced down two more vampires while Daredevil barely dodged one and plunged the stake into her.

The man did a flip and sliced the last vampire on the head, killing her too.

"That's the end of 'em", he said.

As he started walking away, Daredevil asked, "Who are you?"

The man looked at them with a grin and said, "Blade."

"Where are you going?" Elektra asked.

"Metro-General Hospital", Blade said, "I have to finish what I started there."

"Mind if we come with you?" Daredevil asked.

"Nah!" he said, "If you kids can handle yourselves."

"Watch us", Elektra said.

The three then started their journey to the hospital.

* * *

**This part was taken from the fan made film- Daredevil: Bad Blood. It was directed by Ben Corcoran and it's really awesome. It is uploaded on the YouTube channel- Icewolf Cosplay.**

**So now Daredevil and Elektra finally meet Blade. Considering that vampires are already dead, I don't think Matt would feel any guilt in driving stakes through their hearts.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Please review. I always appreciate your feedback.**


	3. Deacon Frost

**Disclaimer: I do not own Daredevil, Blade or anything else you may recognize **

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far.**

**Guest: Thanks for the review. I wondered too at times. I treat it as disposing of the remains of dead bodies.**

Chapter 3- Deacon Frost

Metro-General Hospital

Dr. Karen Jenson and her colleague, Dr. Curtis Webb, were checking over the burnt body of Quinn.

"The guy is burnt pretty badly", Webb said as he looked at him with a torch.

"Who would do this to him I wonder?" Jenson said as she checked him.

"His sugar's uric and phosphoric acids are off the charts", Webb informed. "And the red blood cells are biconvex."

"Thank you for reminding me why I broke up with you", Karen scoffed and sighed while Curtis looked a bit offended.

"Come check for yourself, Karen", Webb offered indignantly.

Suddenly, the burnt Quinn got up and before either of the doctors could process what was going on, he grabbed Webb and bit him hard on the side of his neck, making him gasp in pain. Quinn continued biting as blood poured out of Webb's neck and mouth.

Quinn threw him on the ground and he spasmed violently. The burnt man then turned to Karen and roared madly.

As he leapt at her, she pushed open the door behind her and bolted out. Before she could run further, Quinn grabbed her and tried to bite her. The doctors and nurses screamed in terror at the sight before them as Quinn managed to bite her neck at last while she screamed, her vision slowly fading as she yelled. "CALL SECURITY!"

As the doctor and the burnt man's struggle slowed down due to Quinn biting Karen, she whispered. "Someone help…me….."

Some nurses ran off to do what Karen said as Quinn was about to drink some of her blood from her neck. But then he noticed her gaze fixed on someone or something in front of her.

He looked up and was shocked to see the dark-skinned man from the nightclub striding towards them. Before he could do anything, the man punched Quinn hard on the face, stunning him as the wounded Karen fell down.

"Came back to finish you off", the dark skinned man said.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY YOU FREAK!" Quinn yelled and tried to run past him but the man grabbed him and punched him hard, sending him staggering towards a wall.

Quinn picked up a fire cylinder and tried to throw it on him but the man brandished his sword and cut off his hand, making him scream in pain. Quinn's hand fell down in front of the fallen Karen and disintegrated in a green light.

"Freeze!"

The man and Quinn turned to see two guards pointing their guns at them.

To the surprise of both of them, the guards fired at the dark skinned man, allowing Quinn a chance to run off.

The man was unaffected though due to the bullets hitting his strong, bulletproof armor and said to them angrily. "Motherfuckers are you out of your damn minds?!"

The two guards ran off in fear as the man turned to see the burnt Quinn pushing past two nurses and running through a door. He jumped towards the window, crashing through it and falling down into an ambulance.

The patient inside screamed in terror on seeing him as the ambulance came to a stop. Quinn pushed open the door and ran out, turning towards a dark alley.

But that was when he saw two figures blocking his way, ready to fight him. He recognized them both. One was Daredevil and the other was the Black Sky.

"Out of my way!" He roared as he prepared to run past them.

Matt brandished his club and twirled it as Elektra brandished her sword, both ready to fight.

"Have to do this the hard way then", Quinn snarled as he leapt at them but they leapt out of the way and Elektra kicked him on the back of the feet, staggering him while Matt flip-kicked him on the face, staggering him once more.

Matt tried to elbow him but Quinn dodged and grabbing him by the throat with one hand, slammed him on the ground. He then bared his teeth and brought his face closer, ready to bite him, when Elektra grabbed him from behind in a chokehold of sorts and the two struggled.

Her own superhuman strength allowed her to struggle against the physically superhuman vampire, but he was still stronger. As he tried to shake her off, she yelled. "Daredevil! Now!"

Matt immediately brandished a stake and threw it with incredible force. It hit Quinn right where his heart was and he stopped struggling, grunting in anger instead. Elektra then grabbed the stake and drove it further into him as he screamed in pain while blood poured out of his mouth.

And then he disintegrated in a green light as Matt and Elektra stood there.

"Good job", Matt complimented.

"Couldn't have done it without you, husband", Elektra said with a smile as the two shared a quick kiss.

* * *

Up above, Blade was walking away, past the wounded Karen, when he stopped and looked at her instead. She was reaching out for him, as if calling for help, which he had no doubt she was.

He started walking away when a faint memory of his dying mother reaching out to him when he had been born returned to him. He looked at Karen for a second before starting to walk away again when the memory came to his head once more. He looked at Karen and could tell she resembled his mother to an extent from what she looked like in his memory.

So he couldn't bring himself to kill Karen or leave her. Against his own natural instincts, he lifted her up in his arms just as several guards arrived, weapons out, ready to shoot at him.

He ran with her to through a door right towards a window. Looking back, he smirked at the guards before leaping out while holding Karen, his trenchcoat swaying in the air.

He landed on the opposite side of the roof but Karen slipped from his hands and would have dropped down had he not grabbed her wrist in time. She screamed in horror, dangling from side to side like a pendulum as Blade tried to pull her up.

* * *

Matt and Elektra looked up on hearing Karen's screams so Matt wrapped an arm around Elektra before firing his club upwards, grappling up with it. They landed on the roof and quickly ran next to Blade, with Matt grasping Karen's arm. The two pulled her up and they ran to a side, hiding to avoid bullets being fired at them by the guards from the window of the hospital.

"My shoulder…dislocated…" Karen groaned.

"There", Matt said as he pointed at a certain spot on her shoulder. Blade grabbed her shoulder by that spot and twisted it, making her scream as he painfully put the shoulder back in place.

As the guards returned with shotguns, the four ran and Blade held Karen again as they jumped from the rooftop, disappearing into the dark of the night while Karen passed out.

* * *

Later, next morning

Blade, Matt and Elektra walked out of his car, the former holding Karen as they entered Blade's base, where an old man was working. Seeing them, he stood up as Blade greeted him. "Whistler."

"Bringing in strays and vigilantes now?" Whistler asked.

"They helped me last night", Blade said.

"After he saved us", Matt added.

"Now we're in on the vampire stuff", Elektra told him. Whistler nodded, seeming satisfied.

"She's been bitten", Blade said as he gestured to Karen.

"Should've killed her, then", Whistler said as Blade put Karen on the table.

"Yeah, I know", Blade said as he took off his shades. "But I didn't."

"Any particular reason?" Elektra asked as Matt turned to her. "Just asking."

"Not your business", Blade said as Whistler walked up to inspect Karen.

"You watch her close. If she starts to turn, you finish her off. Or I will", Whistler told Blade firmly.

"Uhhhhh….." Karen groaned.

"Her heart's slowing down minute by minute", Matt said.

"She's borderline", Whistler agreed as he observed her neck. "Another hour, she'd be well into the change."

"We have to do something", Elektra said.

"Trust him. He will", Blade told her.

"Dr Karen Jenson", Whistler said after looking at her nametag. He then took out a syringe and instructed. "Listen close. I'm going to inject you with Allium Sativum- garlic."

"So that does work", Elektra muttered.

"This is going to hurt-a lot", Whistler said before slowly bringing the syringe closer to her. She groaned before slowing down as her breathing was still labored.

"It was Quinn", Blade told Whistler.

"Frost's little errand boy?" Whistler asked and Blade nodded. "You get a lead on him?"

"No", Blade said.

"We had to off the guy", Elektra informed Whistler.

"He was too much", Matt agreed.

"Too bad", Whistler said before injecting Karen at last.

"Uhhhhhh…" She groaned.

"Hold her", Whistler commanded and Matt, Blade and Elektra immediately did, stopping her in one place as her breathing became labored.

They let her go as she passed out in the moment.

"I give her fifty-fifty…if she makes it through the night", Whistler told the three.

"Those are not good odds", Matt said grimly as Blade walked away.

"Where are you going?" Elektra asked.

"To get more garlic", Blade said as he walked out.

"I think we should learn all we can about vampires if we are to fight them", Elektra said.

"Very well then", Whistler said and gestured them to sit down. They did and he started telling them everything he knew from experience.

* * *

The Shadow Council of the House of Erebus were sitting on chairs around their round table, discussing the problem of Blade.

"Blade, the "Day Walker". Once again, our interests have fallen victim to his ridiculous crusade", The one knows as Dragonetti told the others before asking another called Pallintine. "How many died?"

"We don't have an exact count_",_ Pallintine said and it was silent as everyone in the room, especially Dragonetti fumed in anger. "Apparently he used a lot of silver."

"Send in Frost", the overlord known as Gitano commanded.

Seconds later, the boardroom door opened and in walked a young, medium-sized, handsome and attractive vampire whose looks would make anyone drool over him for at least a few seconds. There was passion shining in his eyes as he smoked his cigarette, looking like a smug schoolboy who had been sent to the Principal's office and considered it an achievement.

He sat on a vacant chair and continued smoking as Dragonetti said to him in the Slavic tongue. "_You're a disgrace to the vampire nation Frost. If we break the treaty and gather in numbers, the human politicians will make our life very difficult."_

Frost just looked at the ceiling and continued to smoke, unconcerned by the tone of Dragonetti. As if a bunch of human politicians would dare challenge the mighty vampires.

"_You would understand if you were a pureblood", _Dragonetti sneered but Frost still seemed unconcerned.

"These nightclubs of yours are dangerous", Palllintine said.

"Are they?" Frost asked rhetorically.

"They draw needless attention to our kind", Pallitine raised his point. "You know our policy."

"Your policy, not mine", Frost said boldly without hesitation as all glared at him.

"Our livelihood...depends on our ability to blend in and our discretion", overlord Gitano said.

"Maybe it's time we forgot about discretion", Frost suggested ambitiously as he looked at everyone. "We should be ruling the humans, not running around making back-alley treaties with them. For fuck's sake, these people are our food, not our allies."

"You're out of line, Frost", Pallintine said carefully.

"Am I?" Frost asked as he got up and started pacing around. "Or maybe I'm just the first to say out loud what we've all been thinking."

"We have existed this way for thousands of years. Who are you to challenge our ways?" Gitano asked as Frost moved to him. "You're not even a pureblood."

Frost glared at him angrily, looking like he would slap the overlord. He sat on the table right in front of him and bringing his face closer sneered. "Like it matters."

"I was born a vampire, as was every other member of this house, but you, Frost...you were merely turned", Gitano told him, unphased by Frost's closeness to him as Frost smoked on his face disrespectfully.

"The world belongs to us, not the humans", Frost said as he got up. "You know that."

"Do we have any other business to discuss?" Gitano asked, ignoring the young turned vampire.

"Well, uh... there's the matter of our offshore accounts", Pallintine said. "We're having difficulty—"

"And have you made the transfer to the—"

"Gitano..."

Conversation stopped as all looked at Deacon for interrupting the overlord.

"…..You may wake up one day and find yourself extinct", Deacon told him with a grimace before storming off.

* * *

**And done. Short I know but we're still setting stuff up.**

**So one big change from the movie is that because of Matt's and Elektra's addition, Quinn got offed very early, right at the hospital part.**

**Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter.**


	4. Familiar

**Disclaimer: I do not own Daredevil, Blade or anything else you may recognize **

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far.**

**Guest: Thanks for the review. Don't blame you.**

Chapter 4- Familiar

Karen Jenson's eyes opened as she looked at the plain ceiling above her. She winced as she felt a bit of pain on the right side of her neck but it wasn't that bad right now. She got up and sat on the bed, looking around at the room. There were books kept there on a table and in a shelf respectively.

She got up and put on her coat before looking around at the room. She saw an old driving license on the table and picking it up, looked at it. It belonged to one 'Vanessa Brooks' and looked very old and was almost tattered. Why it was here, she had no idea. But then she had no idea why she was here or what had happened to herself either.

She walked into another room in front of her and saw several guns on display before looking at something wrapped in a cloth. She threw the cloth down, revealing a long, glorious sword on display.

Out of curiosity, she touched the handle and a sort of trigger suddenly started going off as the handle turned so she let it go. Out of curiosity, she brought her closer to see what she had triggered when 4 spikes simultaneously came out from the handle, making her back off in shock as she gasped.

Well, she had avoided death and now she had narrowly avoided having her hand or head explode on some spikes of a spooky sword in a spooky place. Okay, not spooky place, but a strange place. Then she heard people talking.

"I must be getting soft in my old age, letting you bring home a stray like that", an old man said. "Vigilantes is fine but this is not. It was damn stupid of you."

As she walked out, she saw the dark-skinned man from earlier strapped to a chair while Daredevil and Black Sky stood close by and an old man prepared some kind of concoction.

"Might've lucked out, though", the old man then said as he walked to the dark-skinned one. "I checked her background. It turns out she's a hematologist. She might be useful to us."

"I doubt it", the dark-skinned man said.

"Well, you never know. People can surprise you", Daredevil said and Black Sky seemed to have a smile on her face at that.

"Thank you", the old man said to Daredevil before telling Blade. "I'm serious. I took a look at that notebook of hers. She's onto something."

The old man then held up a syringe and said. "I had to increase the dose. It's over 50 milligrams now."

"That sounds dangerous based on what you've told us", Black Sky said.

"Yes. That's getting dangerous for sure", the old man agreed.

"Just do it, old man", Blade said.

"Very well then", Matt said and put a mouth guard in Blade's mouth as Whistler injected the syringe into Blade's neck before injecting the serum into his bloodstream.

Blade started convulsing almost violently as Elektra and Whistler restrained him before the convulsions stopped at last and he drew labored breaths.

Matt then turned to where Jenson was standing and Blade, Elektra and Whistler turned to see her too. She started running off in fear as Whistler ran after her while Elektra untied Blade.

Then Matt jumped in front of Karen, stopping her from getting any further as Whistler stopped behind her.

"It's all right. We won't hurt you", Matt said with raised hands as a sign of peace.

Jenson looked between them both and asked. "Who are you people?"

"My name's Abraham Whistler", Whistler introduced himself as Elektra walked next to him. "You already know of these vigilantes- Daredevil and Black Sky."

He then saw Blade landing silently behind Jenson next to Matt and said. "You've met Blade."

She turned around to see Daredevil and Blade both standing in front of her, with Blade now holding a shuriken.

Few minutes later

"So, am I a prisoner here?" Karen asked them all.

Whistler exhaled and said. "Not at all. We just had to take certain precautions before we let you go."

As Karen listened, Whistler explained. "You got to understand, they're everywhere. Vampires-the Hominus nocturna."

"Lawyers, cops, crime lords, all of them", Matt added.

"No one is safe from them", Elektra said in a grave tone that it made it clear this was a very serious matter that concerned the entire city.

"We hunt them, you see—moving from one city to the next tracking their migrations", Whistler said, gesturing to himself and Blade. "And at times, add others to this merry band temporarily", he gestured to Matt and Elektra. "They're hard to kill. They tend to regenerate."

"And I'm supposed to believe all this?" Jenson asked, still sounding skeptical.

"Aliens have attacked this planet", Matt reminded and she seemed to relent.

"And you already met Mr. Crispy at the hospital", Blade said as he strapped his put his guns in his trenchcoat and strapped his stakes on his foot. "Don't worry, he's gone now."

"So, what do you use, then?" Jenson asked. "Stakes? Crosses?"

"Crosses don't do squat", Whistler said bluntly as he started taking something out.

"That's hurtful", Matt said dryly as Elektra chuckled and patted his arm.

"Some of the Legends are true, though", Whistler said. "Vampires are severely allergic to sliver. Feed them garlic, and they go into anaphylactic shock. Then, of course, there's always sunlight, ultraviolet rays."

And then he took out a device. "I got this sucker running."

He switched it on and ultraviolet light shot out before he shut it off and held it out for Blade. "You want to give it a try tonight?"

Blade took it from him and said. "It's still heavy."

"Well, you're so big", Whistler said dryly before looking at Matt. "Or maybe you both can carry it."

"It's not that heavy", Matt said as he used his sense to accurately assess the device's components and measurements.

Blade then started walking out with Matt and Elektra as he told Jenson. "If you want to live to see another day, you'll be out of town by nightfall."

"So where am I supposed to go?" Jenson asked.

"Wherever you feel you can be safe", Matt said, knowing how serious the entire situation truly was.

"You've been exposed to them", Blade pointed out as he turned around to face her. "One way or another, somebody's going to take you out."

"There's a war going on out there", Whistler said as he stopped behind her. "Blade, myself, a few others, we've tried to keep it from spilling over onto the streets."

"If it does, it can get as bad as the Hand", Elektra muttered to Matt who nodded in agreement, knowing she was right.

Blade put his guns in his car and started the engine as Whistler said. "Sometimes, people like yourself get caught in the crossfire."

"I have blood samples. I can go to the police", Karen offered.

"You remember what Daredevil said a while ago?" Elektra reminded and Karen's eyes widened in horror.

"They own the police", Whistler said in their support. "You have to understand, they're everywhere. Chances are you've seen them yourself and didn't know it-on the subway or in a bar."

"So that's it?" She asked in astonishment. "You guys just patch me up and send me on my way?"

"Yeah, that's about it", Matt said, wanting to keep an innocent like her out of harm's way.

"Here", Whistler said as he held something out to her. "Vampire mace...silver nitrate, essence of garlic. You keep your eyes open."

Karen took it as Whistler said. "Be careful."

He turned around before stopping as he remembered something. He turned back to Karen and said. "One other thing...buy yourself a gun."

As Karen listened, he instructed. "If you start getting sensitive to day light...if you find you're thirsty regardless of how much you had to drink, then I suggest you take that gun and use it on yourself."

Karen looked absolutely mortified on hearing that as Whistler said. "Better that than the alternative."

She turned around to look at the other three. Matt and Elektra seemed to have regret on their faces while Blade looked emotionless.

Why had this happened to her of all people?

* * *

Later

Karen stood in front of her apartment, having been dropped there by Blade, Matt and Elektra. Hey had told her to keep her eyes open as she was in constant danger now.

She walked inside and into the elevator where a man and a woman stood with her. She seemed uncomfortable in their presence and looked around as the man noticed her expression and asked. "How you doing?"

The elevator opened and she walked out while the two also exited after her. She walked at a fast pace but not fast enough to raise any suspicion. Hearing a buzzer behind her, she turned around with the essence of garlic out-

Only to see one of the two exiting into their apartment.

She sighed and put it back inside before walking through her own door. Still shaken, she poured herself a glass of water and was about to drink it when she heard someone say. "Hey there."

She looked up and was shocked to see a cop standing there. She backed involuntarily in fear and he said. "Whoa! Calm down! I'm a police officer. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. The front door was open."

"What're you doing here?" Karen asked as she regained her bearings.

"I'm here on a routine check", he said but she still looked nervous.

"Look, I'm Officer Krieger", he said as he walked towards her. "42nd precinct. You're Karen Jenson, right?"

"Yeah", she said.

"Your co-workers said you were kidnapped last night", he told her.

"What happened to the other doctor I was with?" She asked.

"Curtis Webb?" Krieger asked and she nodded. "Um, he died."

Karen looked upset on hearing that.

"Don't worry about that, okay?" Krieger said, trying to comfort her.

"Why?" Karen asked, puzzled.

With a smirk, Krieger said, "Because you're dead too, bitch!"

And then he was about to take out his gun when Karen grabbed his hand and sprayed the essence of garlic on his face as he backed off, wiping his face.

He staggered around before asking. "What is this? Garlic?"

"He said it'd work against vampires", Karen said.

"Vampires?" Krieger asked. "Who said I was a vampire?"

Then suddenly, Blade grabbed him from behind and threw him to a corner. "Nobody."

Matt then kicked Krieger hard, sending him to the side and he groaned in pain.

Blade then picked him up and punched him hard on the face, making him scream in pain. "He's a familiar."

He punched him on the face again, "A vampire wannabe."

He punched Krieger hard in the stomach and he doubled down in pain, "If he's loyal enough and proves himself, maybe his master will turn him."

"You used me as bait?" Karen asked, looking outraged.

"Necessary evil. Sorry", Elektra told her.

Blade smashed Krieger into the refrigerator and grabbing him, punched him in the stomach before smashing him on the table, shattering it into pieces as the Krieger gasped in pain.

"Uhhhh, is all that necessary?" Karen asked nervously.

Blade grabbed Krieger and pinned him down before pulling down his collar, revealing a mark on the back of his neck.

"This was on those criminals too", Matt remembered as he smelled the ink.

"That's a glyph", Blade commented as Matt, Elektra and Karen looked over at the mark. "A vampire cattle brand. It means that Officer Krieger here is somebody's property. Another vampire tries to bleed this little hooker, they have to answer to his owner."

Blade looked at the symbol carefully and said. "Deacon Frost. I've been tracking him for a long time."

"He's some vampire overlord or something?" Elektra asked.

"You can say that", Blade said before Elektra punched Krieger out.

* * *

Later

Blade opened the hood of Krieger's cop car to see several vials of blood in a case.

"Well...Looks like our friend here has been blood running, huh?" Blade quipped, still holding Krieger by the collar.

"Hillbarn Clinic", Karen said as she looked at the name of the clinic on the case. "I know this place. It's a blood bank."

"Owned by vampires, and there's one in every city", Blade informed her. "And they always deliver."

He turned to Krieger. "So, where were you taking it?"

"I don't know what you're talking-aah!"

Blade twisted his hand and slammed his head on the hood of his car.

"Look, take it easy", he groaned in pain.

"I'm only going to ask you one more time", Blade asked angrily. "Where were you taking it?"

"Go fuck yourself", Krieger said angrily and Blade let him go.

"Fuck me?" Blade asked before brandishing his gun as Krieger started running and people screamed. "No, you fuck this."

He chased Krieger a bit but the crowd was huge so he put his gun away and turned back to see Matt and Elektra now standing near Karen, having jumped down.

"Well, we scared him off", Matt said and Blade sighed before turning to Karen.

"You better wake up", he told her. "The world you live in is just a sugar-coated topping. There is another world beneath it- the real world."

"Been there before", Elektra said.

"I know but this is worse than Kingpins of crime or ancient ninja organizations", Blade told her before turning to Karen again. "And if you want to survive the real world, you better learn to pull the trigger."

The three then started walking away before Karen walked with them. "Wait a minute. I'm coming with you."

"You're useless." Blade said bluntly.

"You're an innocent. You'll only get hurt", Matt said more gently.

"I have to stick with you", Karen said as they all sat in his car. "It's the only way that I'll stay alive long enough to find a cure for myself."

"There is no cure", Blade said.

"Well, I thought there was no way people came back from the dead", Elektra said.

"Undead is a whole new matter", Blade told her.

* * *

Night time

"He's not going to come back", Karen said. "Nobody's that stupid."

"When you understand the nature of a thing, you know what it's capable of", Blade told her.

"I can hear him", Matt smirked as Krieger came running back and sat in his cop car.

"People can surprise you", Elektra joked to Karen as Blade smirked and started the car. Krieger drove away as Blade drove after him with the others sitting inside for the ride.

* * *

**And done. Next chapter will be another vampire nightclub trashed, which is to be expected.**

**Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter.**


	5. At the Archives

**Disclaimer: I do not own Daredevil, Blade or anything else you may recognize **

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far.**

Chapter 5- At the Archives

Blade stopped the car near a club where Krieger had stopped and as they got out he said. "Looks like we hit pay dirt."

Pointing at a mark in the corner he said. "That's a vampire mark. It means that there's a safe house around here somewhere- a place they can go with donors coming."

He then pointed at some valets and said. "See the valets over there? They're vampires. So is the doorman and the whore on the corner."

"They have no heartbeats and smell like rotting corpses", Matt said in agreement as he used his senses.

"Creepy. Very creepy", Elektra muttered.

"Psst", Blade said as he took out the ultraviolet device and handed it to Karen.

"It's like a bad dream", she said as she took it.

"There are worse things out tonight than vampires", Blade said.

"Like what?" Karen asked.

"I think I know the answer", Matt smirked.

"Like me", Blade said as they moved towards the club.

"OK, Vampire Anatomy 101. Crosses and holy water don't do dick, so forget what you've seen in the movies", Blade explained to them all. "You use a stake, silver, or sun light."

He gave her a gun and asked. "You know how to use one of these?"

"Nope...but I'll damn sure learn quick", she said as she took it.

"The safety's off", Matt said as he sensed it.

"Rounds already chambered- silver hollow point filled with garlic", Blade said. "You aim for the head or the heart."

"Anything else is your ass", Elektra finished for him.

They stopped in front of the doorman who said something in Japanese before asking. "Do you have an invitation?" He then said something in Japanese again.

Blade took off his shades and exchanged amused looks with Matt and Elektra, all three of them smirking.

* * *

Few seconds later

The doors shattered as the doorman fell inside and his back hit the wall before he lost consciousness.

Men were sitting around there, watching three women on the stage rapping in Japanese. Blade, Matt, Elektra and Karen marched in and were shot glares.

A guard tried to stop Blade but Blade twisted his hand and punched him in the abdomen, knocking him out.

Then Matt heard Krieger's heartbeat and said. "In front of us."

Blade looked to his front to see Krieger backing off in fear as Matt grabbed another man and slammed his head to the pillar, knocking him out.

"Kenji!" He screamed in horror as he started running away while Elektra cut off another man's gun with her sword before kicking his throat in a rotatory motion, knocking him out.

The bartender who was called Kenji took out his shotgun but Blade leapt on the bar, trapping the gun under his foot, before using it to kick Kenji out.

The three then jumped on the other side of the bar as Matt punched Krieger, breaking his nose while Blade grabbed him and shoved him further into the kitchen, dropping utensils as the chef ran off in fear.

Pinning Krieger to a wall, Blade asked. "Where's the entrance?"

"I can't tell you that, man", Krieger said, only for Blade to shove him away as Elektra kicked his face, sending him down before Blade picked him up again. "I'm going to ask you one more time. Where's the entrance?"

"OK. OK", Krieger said as he panted before pointing at the freezer. "It's in the freezer."

Blade looked between the freezer and Krieger incredulously before kneeing Krieger's back, making him scream in pain, and then punched his abdomen, making him double down as Blade threw him off.

"Wait!" Matt said as Blade stopped. "He's telling the truth. And there is something down there. I can feel it. Something is going on."

Blade still grabbed Krieger and then opened the freezer, to see some stairs leading to the bottom.

"Well, that's a new one", Elektra quipped as Blade said to Krieger. "You give Frost a message from me. You tell him it's open season on suckheads."

He then tapped Krieger on the forehead and pushed him back. He ran off in fear, passing Karen who entered and looked at the mess in the kitchen before looking at them both.

"Found the entrance", Matt said as they walked towards the stairs.

They found an elevator and went into it. It brought them down and opened up again, allowing them to walk further.

They saw narrow, maze-like stacks of vampire archives and started weaving their way through shelves of climate-controlled digitized records.

"Some kind of archive", Blade said. "This must be where they keep most of their records."

"Isn't this just a little high-tech?" Karen asked.

"Yeah, I was expecting an old dusty library with a grumpy old lady as the keeper", Elektra said.

"I don't think it's like the movies", Matt said and both chuckled.

"They've got their claws into everything- politics, finance, real estate", Blade said. "They already own half of downtown."

"Worse than even Fisk was", Matt muttered.

* * *

At another nightclub of Frost, Krieger was trying to tell him about his encounter with Blade, Matt and Elektra.

"I didn't know they were going to be there", he was saying. "It was a trap, see? But don't worry about it. It's no problem. We can still get the girl."

Frost suddenly grabbed him and bit him on the neck hard, ripping out the skin as blood poured from Krieger's mouth.

"Yeah!" A young vampire called Edgar laughed. "Whoo!"

Frost drank Krieger's blood and then turning around, kissed his girlfriend called Mercury, who licked Krieger's blood off his lips as both laughed. The two then ate bits of Krieger's skin together before throwing the dying familiar into the pool where the rubber duck squeezed.

"Forget the girl. I want Blade", Frost said.

"I know you do", Mercury nodded.

"You hear me, Edgar?" Blade said as he turned to Edgar. "I want him alive."

"What? Wait a minute, man", Edgar laughed nervously as he followed Frost. "You want him alive?"

* * *

Archives

"What's that smell?" Karen wondered as they walked deeper.

"It is too bad", Matt said in disgust as he covered his nose and face. "I can't take it."

"All right", Blade said he pointed to a far corner. "Wait there."

Matt nodded and walked off as the other three continued inwards, hearing a high-pitched voice saying. "...image carefully, Frost. You will need 12 purebloods to make the ritual work."

The voice's owner heard them coming and asked. "Krieger, is that you?"

They walked in to see a very giant, obese and disgusting vampire sitting in between several monitors and computers. Seeing them, he yelled in fear. "They-they're here! They're here!"

"This must be Pearl, the record keeper", Blade said to the two women when loud flatulence was heard and they all knew who had done it. They heard Matt groaning loudly from the corner.

"They're going to kill me!" Pearl yelled in fear to one of the monitors. "You need me, Frost! You need me!"

"Pearl, you're history", Frost's voice came from that monitor. "Have the good grace to die with some fuckin' dignity."

Blade picked up the monitor and turned it towards himself, facing Frost now. "Frost."

"Congratulations Blade", Frost mocked on seeing his nemesis at last. "I hear you've been lookin' for me. I'm flattered."

"It'll pass", Blade said.

"Fuck", Frost said before cutting the call while Pearl moaned.

Karen then held up the UV lamp as Pearl asked. "What is that?"

"That, biscuitboy, is a U.V. lamp", Blade said.

"We're gonna play a little game of 20 questions", Elektra told him.

"Depending on how you answer, you may walk out of here with a tan", Blade said before pointing to a screen which had models of people standing in several positions under some kind of structure. "What's that?"

"Oh, that? Oh, it's nothing. It's routine research. Heh heh", Pearl lied as Blade and Elektra exchanged an annoyed look. "Actually, it's a video game."

Karen switched on the UV lamp and Pearl let out a high-pitched scream as he was burnt badly until Karen shut it off.

"That looks like it hurt a lot", Elektra said.

"It's a fragment, a piece of the prophecy!" Pearl cried out.

"What prophecy?" Blade asked.

"Oh, I'm not really sure. There are so many out—"

Karen turned on the lamp again and Pearl let out another high-pitched scream, being burnt even more before Karen shut it off.

Pearl said something in the Slavic tongue which only Blade understood before he said in English. "And there is nothing you can do about it, Daywalker!"

"Is that so?" Blade asked.

"Well, that's what Frost says", Pearl said lamely.

"Then you won'tmind me borrowing this for a while, will you?" Blade asked as he took out the disk and walked to a rig door. "Daredevil!"

Matt followed after him there as Blade sized the rig door and started putting explosive gel around it. "If he moves, fry him."

"What's in here?" Matt asked Pearl

"Nothing. It's a-a storeroom", Pearl lied. "You're wasting your time. There's nothing of importance to anyone."

"Then you won't mind if I take a peek", Blade said as he finished putting the explosive gel.

Pearl tried to move but Karen switched on the UV light and didn't shut it off as Pearl screamed in pain and horror, his flesh bubbling and sizzling. "NOOOOOOOOO!"

Karen then shut it off and now the entire upper half of Pearl's body was badly burnt.

"He moved", Karen said without mercy.

"I can see that", Elektra sighed.

The gel made the door explode and the four walked in to see fragments of pages hanging around.

"What is this?" Karen asked.

"These are the pages from The Book of Erebus, the Vampire Bible", Blade explained.

"So Vampires have one too? Wow!" Matt muttered.

"It contains everything...their entire history", Blade said. "La Magra must be one of their Legends."

"Why is Frost so interested in La Magra?" Elektra asked when Matt shushed her as both him and Blade heard rushed footsteps.

The three walked around before finding a young woman curled up in a corner. Holding out his hand, Blade said. "Give me your hand."

"Do you remember me?"

They whirled around as Edgar, Mercury and several other Vampires walked in, now holding Karen hostage. Mercury laughed and threw down the UV lamp, breaking it.

"Give it to them!" Edgar yelled as the woman suddenly kicked Matt away through some glass and tried to kick Blade several times. He backed, blocking all her kicks before Elektra blocked the last one and he smacked her face, sending her down.

Another attacked but Blade grabbed his arm and flipped him, shattering him through more glass. Another leapt at him but he dodged in a rotatory motion as Matt got up and punched another away.

Elektra then engaged the one who had leapt at Blade and knocked him down while Blade grabbed another man and slammed him into glass, shattering it.

Another man engaged Blade and smacked him away when Matt kicked him away but another man then kicked Matt down as the previous one kicked Blade to a pillar while Mercury smacked Elektra from behind, sending her to the ground.

The Vampires all restrained Blade as one of them called Crease took his sword while Edgar taunted Blade. "Well, well, well. You can slice him, you can dice him, but the Edgar man just keeps on comin'!"

"Check it out", Crease said as he held Blade's sword. "I've got his pigsticker. Ah ha ha ha—"

The rotating hilt stopped and spikes burst out, making his hand explode as he screamed in pain. "OHHHH! AAAAHHHHH!"

"You're a fuckup, Crease!" Edgar said as Matt and Elektra had disgust on their faces due to Crease sticking his tongue out. "Ha ha ha ha! You're afuckup! "I got his pigsticker!""

He turned to Blade and said. "Ohh. You're just full of surprises, ain't you, chief?"

He kicked Matt away before punching Blade several times on the chest and once on the face, making him spit out blood as Edgar said. "Stay with me, sweetness...'cause I'm not finished with you yet."

He then took out a silver stake from Blade's arsenal and said. "Ah, looky here. Silver. Nice craftsmanship, huh? Probably cost you a pretty penny."

Pointing at the Blade, Matt and Elektra he said. "Now, these here are people who take their job..."

He turned to Karen. "Just a Little too seriously, don't you think?"

He turned to Blade and said. "Come to think of it, Blade, I owe you one."

He stabbed Blade in the shoulder with the stake, making him cry out in pain. "Actually, if you want to get technical, Blade...I owe you two."

Blade started laughing suddenly as Edgar asked. "Oh, what's so funny, bright eyes?"

"I'm expecting company", Blade said and laughed again before turning his head to reveal an earpiece in his ear.

"Now you better run", Matt said as he got up.

Then the glass shattered as they all started running away. Whistler stood at the entrance, holding a machine gun.

"Catch you fuckers at a bad time?" He asked mockingly before firing again, making them run off as Elektra punched Mercury out and they all picked up their weapons.

They ran as the Vampires fired at them.

"No! No guns! No! No! No!" Edgar yelled. "Drop the guns! I need him! He wants Blade alive! Go!"

They ran after the five as Whistler threw a case at Edgar, making him stumble before he ran again. The case was a time-bomb.

Karen asked Whistler. "You've been listening in the whole time?"

"Keeping radio contact", Whistler said. "Think I'd let him run loose without a chaperon?

"It was a smart move", Elektra said as they hid on opposite sides of the tunnel.

A train passed as Whistler complained. "Christ! I'm too old for this. Somebody get me a god-damn wheelchair."

Then the bomb exploded, knocking down the Vampires inside.

As the train started passing, Whistler jumped into it.

"Whistler!" Karen called out.

"He can take care of himself", Matt said as the train passed. "Jump!"

Karen jumped and fell onto the rail as another train's horn blew.

Edgar arrived with other Vampires as Matt, Blade and Elektra jumped onto the other side and started helping Karen up.

Edgar and the others leapt just as the train arrived and everyone except Edgar were hit. Edgar leapt to the other side and tried to push Blade off but Elektra grabbed him and they struggled while Matt kicked his face.

Blade pulled up Karen and brandishing his sword, cut off Edgar's hand. Edgar screamed in pain and ran off as Mercury and other Vampires arrived to fight.

"What are you gonna do?" Karen asked.

"I think I know", Elektra said.

"Risky but the only play we have", Matt said.

"Oh, my God!" Karen gasped as she realized what it was.

As the train passed, Blade grabbed its behind while holding Karen and Elektra did the same while holding Matt.

They opened it up and went inside as it passed all the Vampires.

Blade then groaned as Karen asked. "What's wrong?"

"It's dislocated", Blade said as he held his arm. Matt twisted it, putting it back into place. "Ah!"

Blade then took out a needle as Karen offered. "Let me give you—"

"No! Get away", Blade said as he walked to a corner and injected the needle into his neck before sighing in relief.

"You're one of them, aren't you?" Karen asked in realization.

"No", Blade said. "I'm something else."

* * *

**And done.**

**Now only about one more hour of this movie left to cover.**

**Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter. **


	6. Attack on the lair

**Disclaimer: I do not own Daredevil, Blade or anything else you may recognize **

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far.**

**Sorry it's been a while since I updated this but I got more focused on some other stories I was doing and then exams. But I'm here now.**

**Chaos Sorcerer: Thanks for the review. Yes, it expands now. Agreed on Quinn. Edgar is basically a Vampire with similar powers to Quinn, hence those lines. No kidding on Pearl. Agreed on Frank too. Actually, there will be some changes, beginning with this chapter. As for Dracula, I have an idea for him. Tell me what you think- John Wick exists in this version of MCU. And Keanu Reeves played Jonathan Harker in the 1992 Dracula film. So my idea is that Wick is Harker's descendant so now Dracula wants to kill him as revenge for his defeat to Harker and Van Helsing. A bit crazy, but still plausible. What do you think? Agreed on Matt and Elektra too. Actually Karen won't be part of the final fight in this. Well, it was just one scene with them casually on the streets and that was my bad. There won't be any more now. Enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 6- Attack on the lair

Karen wore a black shirt while Matt and Elektra just sat as Whistler smoked a cigarette and narrated. "I found him when he was 13. He'd been livin' on the streets, feedin' off the homeless. His need for blood had taken over at puberty."

"As if puberty itself wasn't problematic enough", Elektra muttered, making all chuckle lightly.

"I took him for a vampire at first. Almost killed him, too", Whistler revealed. "Then I realized what he was."

They all listened carefully as Whistler told them. "Blade's mother was attacked by a vampire while she was pregnant. She died, but he lived."

All three of them could feel their greatest sympathies going out to Blade. Who would have thought such a cold, almost unfeeling warrior would have such a tragic past?

"Unfortunately, he'd undergone certain genetic changes", Whistler informed them. "He can withstand garlic, sliver, even sunlight, and he's got their strength. This time tomorrow, all those wounds of his will be healed."

"So he has qualities of both", Matt said and Whistler nodded.

"He still ages like a human, though", Whistler said. "See, vampires age slower than us. Unfortunately... he also inherited their thirst."

"For blood", Elektra said in realization and he nodded.

"I thought the serum was supposed to suppress that", Karen said, puzzled.

"Time's runnin' out", Whistler sighed. "His body's startin' to reject it. So far, all my efforts to find a cure have failed."

"We have friends who can help", Matt offered.

"Why do you hunt them?" Karen suddenly asked.

Whistler looked down and sighed. "I had a family once- wife and two daughters. Then a drifter came callin' one evenin', a vampire."

All three realized where this was going to go as Whistler said sadly, somehow managing to keep his emotions in check. "He toyed with 'em first, tried to make me decide which order they'd die in."

All three felt sickened to their stomach by how horrible and even primal these Vampires seemed.

"We kill as many of 'em as we can find, but it's gettin' worse", Whistler said.

"Because of Frost", Matt said and Whistler nodded.

"There's somethin' happenin' in the vampire ranks", Whistler said. "It's somethin' big..."

"Just like when the Hand were after me", Elektra said and Matt nodded at that.

"…..and I'd stake my life that son of a bitch is at the center of it", Whistler snarled.

* * *

Blade was sitting by himself when he heard Karen call out. "Blade."

He turned around to see Matt, Elektra and Karen in the doorway.

They walked in as Elektra said. "Whistler told us what happened. He told us what you are."

"You all don't know me", Blade said. "You three don't know anything about me. I'm not human."

"You are where it matters", Matt assured him.

Karen started. "You look human to me—"

"Humans don't drink blood", Blade snarled in self-loathing.

"It wasn't your fault", Matt said to him. "You were little and confused."

"That was a long time ago", Elektra said too.

"Maybe you should let that go". Karen said.

"I have spent my whole life looking for that thing that killed my mother", Blade said as he looked at them. "It made me what I am. And every time I take one of those monsters out, I get a little piece of that life back, so don't any of you tell me about forgetting."

* * *

Beach, same time

Frost, Edgar, Mercury and some other Vampires took the bag off the abducted Dragonetti's head.

"Morning", Frost said sarcastically before asking. "How you feelin'?"

Frost then pointed at the sky and said. "Look at that."

A scared Dragonetti did and his eyes widened in horror on seeing a small ray of sunlight.

"Whew", Frost said. "Gettin' a little toasty out here, huh? Heh heh."

Clearing his throat, he asked. "When was the last time you stopped to appreciate a good sunrise?"

Dragonetti couldn't speak as Frost said sarcastically. "Oh, that's right. You were born a vampire, so you never had the pleasure, have you? That's OK. It's all right. Least we're here together. Share the moment, which means a Lot to me, by the way, really. I mean that."

He groaned a little and continued. "'Cause actually, you know, when you get to know me, I'm a fairly sentimental type of guy. Bit of an innocent, you might say."

The sun started coming up as Dragonetti gasped and dared Frost. "Do what you want, Frost. Doesn't make any difference."

"You just don't fuckin' get it", Frost smirked as Dragonetti gasped.

"You're never gonna be a pureblood", Dragonetti rasped at him.

"Hold him", Frost commanded and Edgar and Mercury did as he rasped again. "You will never rule us."

Frost then took out pliers and grabbed one fang of Dragonetti as he screamed in pain. "AAAAAH! AAAAAH!"

Frost pulled the fang out before doing the same to the other one, making Dragonetti yell more as his fangs were both gone now.

He fell down as the sun started coming up while Frost, Edgar, Mercury and their cohorts wore special suits to protect themselves as Frost quipped. "Have a nice day. Sorry, you old dog. You just got a little too long in the tooth."

Edgar laughed as they looked at him incredulously and he said. "What, man? That was funny. ''Long, tooth.'' Funny. Did I tell you the one about..."

The sun came up as Dragonetti screamed in pain. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

His body let out steam and he exploded into pieces as the others watched.

* * *

Later, Council Room

Frost walked into the room as Gitano asked. "What have you done with Dragonetti?"

Frost sat down and threw the fangs on the table, making them all pale as he said. "Let's get down to business, shall we? I need 12 volunteers."

* * *

Whistler's lair

"Whistler", Blade called out and handed him a small piece of a book.

"What is this?" Whistler asked and sniffed it before pulling it away in disgust. "Smells like a vampire wiped his ass with it."

"You have no idea", Matt groaned as his nose twitched at just remembering the smell.

"I took it from the archives", Blade said. "It's written in blood. It's from The Book of Erebus. I think it's what Frost has been workin' on. It's somethin' about the Blood God, the spirits of the 12."

Whistler tried to read but failed. "I-I don't know. I can't make out the rest of it."

"Maybe I can help", Matt offered as he held out his hand but Blade raised his hand and gave Whistler the disk. "Maybe this'll help."

Whistler took it and said. "I'll figure out something."

Blade then noticed Karen's equipment and asked. "So what's all this?"

"Took a trip to the hospital last night, borrowed some equipment", Karen said.

"I accompanied her", Elektra said and Blade nodded.

"Is this for your miracle cure?" Blade asked.

"I think she mentioned something else", Matt said.

"This is E.D.T.A", Karen explained as she showed it. "It's an anticoagulant. We use it to treat blood clots."

Looking at the test tubes she said. "Now look what happens when I introduce it onto a sample of vampire blood."

She poured it into there before saying. "Take a step back."

Matt and Elektra did while Blade looked through the test tube as Karen said. "The reaction's energetic."

The tube suddenly exploded as Blade backed off, making Matt, Elektra and Whistler snicker as Elektra said. "She told you."

"Some cure", Blade muttered.

"I did tell you it wasn't a cure", Matt said.

"I didn't say E.D.T.A. was a cure", Karen agreed. "But maybe you could use it to explode some vampire heads."

Blade started walking off when she said. "Wait a minute. I need a sample of your blood."

"Later", Blade said. "Gotta go downtown. Need some serum."

"Serum can wait", Whistler said as he stepped in the way.

"This is more important", Elektra agreed.

Blade took off his coat and sat as Karen took his sample and Whistler coughed in the corner while he worked with Matt.

"Is he sick?" Karen asked Blade.

"Cancer", Blade muttered, shocking the other two.

"You have a lot of love for him, don't you?" Karen asked.

"We have a good arrangement", Blade said. "He makes the weapons. I use 'em."

"Looks like more than that to me", Elektra said, making Blade glare at her so she shrugged and walked off.

"You know, my mother used to say, ''A cold heart is a dead heart."" Karen said before walking off as she had gotten the sample.

* * *

Later, Karen took off the bandage on her neck and looked at her wounds in the mirror when Matt, Elektra and Whistler walked in.

Examining her neck, he said. "You don't look so good."

"I'm just a little tired", Karen denied. "You know we've been...workin' all night."

"Seems worse", Matt said as he felt the wounds with his fingers.

"I guess we didn't catch it in time", Whistler said grimly as he turned around. "You got another day, two at the most."

Walking away, he said. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry."

"You make it sound like I'm already dead", Karen said.

"We'll make sure you aren't", Elektra assured her.

* * *

Blade was walking on the street when he heard someone call out to him. "Blade."

He turned around to see Frost wearing shades, standing on the other side of the street, a little girl in his grip.

Blade crossed the street and walked to the grassy area as Frost took off his shades and asked. "How you doin', chief?"

Blade was about to take out his gun when Frost slightly tightened his grip on the girl. "Easy."

The girl sobbed softly as Frost said. "Wouldn't want our little friend here to wind upon the back of a milk carton, now would we?"

Blade lowered his hand from his gun as Frost said. "Ah, it's nice to finally meet you, man. Had my eye on you for years. I know all about you- your serum, Whistler- everything."

"Sunblock", Blade noted as he looked at Frost.

"Hey, it's a start, right?" Frost asked. "The goal, of course, is to be like you, the daywalker. You got the best of both worlds, don't you? All our strengths...none of our weaknesses."

"Well, maybe I don't see it that way", Blade simply said.

"Oh, so it's back to pretending we're human again?" Frost asked mockingly. "Come on. Spare me the Uncle Tom routine, OK? You can't keep denying what you are, man. Heh. You think the humans will ever accept a half-breed like you? They can't. They're afraid of you. And they should be. You're an animal. You're a fuckin' maniac."

Pointing at all the passing people Frost said. "Look at 'em. They're cattle, pieces of meat. Some of them are different, like the Avengers and Spider-Man, but that's it. What difference does it make how their world ends? Plague...war...famine. Morality doesn't even enter into it. We're just a function of natural selection, man, the new race."

Blade pointed at Frost and quipped. "Looks like your mascara's running."

Frost wiped it and said to Blade. "I'm offering you a truce. I want you with us."

"What do you think, I'm stupid?" Blade asked before saying in the Slavic tongue. "_The Spirits of the Twelve will awaken La-Magra."_

"You're familiar with the Blood God", Frost realized.

"Frost...you're nothing to me...but another dead vampire", Blade declared to him.

"You're an idiot. You know that?_" _Frost said. "I came down here offering you an easy way out,and you spit it right back in my fuckin' face.

Blade was about to take out his gun when Frost effortlessly lifted up the girl with one hand. "Careful."

"What do I care?" Blade asked. "They're nothing but cattle...just like you said."

Frost taunted. "If you wanna take the hard road, be my guest, pal, but I promise you by the time this is over, you're gonna wish they never cut you from your mother's—"

That was it! Blade snapped and fired at Frost but he managed to dodge and threw the girl away.

Blade continued firing but Frost ran off as the people all screamed.

Blade turned to see the girl on the road with a truck rushing her. He ran as fast as he could and grabbing the girl, ran to the side in time.

Putting her down, he said. "Go home."

The scared girl simply ran off.

* * *

Whistler's lair

"It was simple", Karen said as the three looked to her. "Why do vampires need to drink blood? 'Cause their own blood can't sustain hemoglobin."

They nodded as she loaded up a syringe and said. "Right. So it's a genetic defect, just like hemolytic anemia. That means that we have to treat it with gene therapy, rewrite the victim's DNA with a retrovirus. They've been using it on sickle cell anemia."

"Are you sure that's safe?" Elektra asked as Karen pointed it at her neck.

"I have no idea, but I don't have a choice, do I?" She said before injecting herself with it.

"You actually think this could work?" Whistler asked.

"On me...yes", she said. "On Blade, I'm not so sure. See, he didn't contract vampirism from a bite like I did. He was born with it. It's-it's part of his DNA."

"So something else would be required", Matt realized and she nodded.

"I'm sure I can cure his thirst, but it's gonna take time", she said.

"Ah, we're out of time", Whistler said as he pointed at the ritual on the disk. "You saw what was on that disc."

Suddenly, Matt's head perked up.

"What is it?" Elektra asked.

Then they heard laughter.

Whistler took out a shotgun as Elektra brandished her sword and Matt brandished his club.

"Damn", Whistler said. "Get out of here."

Laughter and chuckles continued as they looked up to see a Vampire but Whistler shot him down just as Karen shot another one and Elektra and Matt threw stakes at two more's hearts, taking them down.

The laughter and chuckles still continued as Whistler shot down another one and turning to Karen said. "I said get out of here!"

Edgar came behind him and was about to fire when Matt threw his club, disarming Edgar. But then Frost leapt at them both and knocked them down as Mercury hit Elektra from behind, throwing her down. She tried to get up but Mercury pinned her down before grabbing Karen.

"Nice place", Frost said to Whistler. "Took us a while to find it!"

"Bite me and get it over with", Whistler snarled.

"I ain't gonna bite you", Frost said before he kicked Whistler multiple times, breaking some bones and drawing a lot of blood as Whistler groaned in pain. Matt tried to get up but Frost kicked him away.

Turning to Edgar, he said. "Do your thing."

He started walking out when Matt groaned. "Strength's in numbers, right?"

Frost turned around and asked incredulously. "First of all, you lot number less than us. Second, you actually think a group of humans can beat a group of Vampires?"

"If they're not just humans, yeah", Elektra said when suddenly a car burst in through the doorway and someone fired from inside it, taking down some vampires as there was chaos all around now.

The car stopped in a corner as vampires ran after it but more were taken down by gunfire as the door opened and out stepped Frank Castle, his skull vest in all its glory. With him was Nuke, wearing shades.

"You thought you could have fun without us?" Frank mocked as he and Nuke fired some more silver bullets, taking down attacking Vampires as Frost screamed. "GET THEM!"

Edgar was about to attack when Luke Cage burst through the wall and lifted him up effortlessly. Edgar tried to bite but his teeth didn't penetrate Luke's skin to his shock as Luke threw him off while Elektra tripped the distracted Mercury and got back up. Mercury tried to get up but Jessica suddenly jumped down and kicked her away by a few feet as Danny Rand suddenly jumped out of nowhere and punched a Vampire away with his Iron Fist.

Luke then held up his hand and Danny punched it, causing a shockwave which sent all the Vampires flying off.

Frost groaned as he tried to get up when Nuke grabbed him. Frost tried to bite and managed to penetrate the human tissue but was shocked when his teeth touched metal.

"What are you?" He asked Nuke in horror.

"I am machine", Nuke said coldly before throwing him through a door, making him crash away. He staggered up and ran off along with Edgar, Mercury and 3 others who had survived the massacre.

"Took you guys long enough", Matt said to them.

"Way to be thankful, horny guy", Jessica quipped, making all chuckle as Matt sighed.

"So you're killing now?" Frank asked Matt.

"He eloquently puts it as 'clearing up remains'", Elektra said as they all chuckled more while Matt sighed again.

"Those were Vampires then", Luke said and they nodded. "Sweet Christmas!"

"After a Dragon, not so shocking", Danny said. "There have been some stories of them in K'un-Lun too. The ever-thirsty ones."

"So you lot called up your friends", Whistler groaned as he got up and Matt ran to support him. "If they didn't just save our asses, I'd be so pissed."

"Easy there", Matt said.

That was when Blade walked back in.

"So we inviting random people now?" He asked.

"Nope. Us", Frank said as Blade gave him a look which he returned.

"They attacked", Karen said before pointing at Frank, Jessica, Luke, Danny and Nuke. "But they saved us."

Blade just gave them a nod before saying. "Well, they intruded our place. Time to intrude theirs."

* * *

**And done.**

**Frank, Jessica, Luke, Danny and Nuke are here to help at last. Hope everyone enjoyed that. And Whistler is saved! Yay!**

**Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter.**


	7. The Final Battle

**Disclaimer: I do no own Daredevil, Blade or anything else you may recognize **

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far.**

Chapter 7- The Final Battle

Frost was pacing around in his lair angrily when one of his men came up to him and said. "We have intruders."

* * *

Several men with guns lined up in the hallway and pointed their guns around as they heard motorcycle and car engines revving around them,

* * *

"Deac, I don't think you understand", Edgar said as he walked to him. "I mean, this dude is fuckin' bad."

"What?"

"He's, like", Edgar waved an imaginary sword in his hand. "He had", Edgar punched and kicked the air a few times, mimicking Blade. "And he's got shit he throws at you—"

"Yeah, the swords", Deacon smirked as Edgar nodded while Deacon did a throwing motion. "Throw it in the air, catch it underneath."

"Yeah", Edgar nodded.

"Shut the fuck up!" Deacon snapped, making Edgar shut up.

He then said to his men. "Look, make it happen, all right? It's a few guys on foot."

* * *

Outside, the men still had their guns pointed around when Blade rode in on a bike while the others rode in inside a car.

"That's them! Get them!"

Both of the vehicles all stopped as Blade got down and started firing. Frank and Nuke got out and started firing around as well while Matt and Elektra flipped to avoid some shots and Jessica got down. Danny used his Iron Fist to defend himself from bullets while Luke was unaffected.

He and Danny charged at some of the opponents and Luke threw them off by ramming into them while Danny punched another, throwing him into the other two.

Matt managed to sneak up one and plunged a stake into him while Elektra threw a stake at another, staggering him back as she leapt up and kicked the stake, plunging it deeper.

* * *

"Why am I hearing gunfire? Huh?" Frost asked as he walked out. "Did I tell anybody to start shooting? I need him alive. Kill the others when we have him. Jesus Christ. Lock this pIace down."

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

"No!" A downed man begged as Nuke walked to him. "Please! I just work for them!"

"So you are part of the problem", Nuke said coldly before shooting him dead with his shotgun.

Then Blade, Matt, Elektra, Frank, Jessica, Luke, Danny and Nuke arrived in a hallway where there were several guards facing them.

With roars, all of them charged.

Daredevil avoided a swipe from a female vampire by flipping and as she attacked again, he flip kicked her, though she was barely affected. In a rotatory motion, he tried to hit her with his club but she grabbed it and threw him down. As she leaned closer to bite his neck, he suddenly brandished his stake and impaled her.

Elektra smacked a vampire who blocked with his hand. As she tried to kick in a rotatory motion, the vampire backed to avoid, only to suddenly charge into Elektra at super-speed and send her to the ground. As he slowly marched towards her, Elektra suddenly brandished a stake and threw it, hitting the Vampire in the chest. She then kicked the stake and it was plunged into his chest, killing him.

Jessica tried to smack a Vampire but he leapt away before ducking to avoid another swing by her and then punched her down. As he came over her, she grabbed him by the throat and rolling over, plunged her stake into him. "Take that, asshole."

Another Vampire punched Luke and he staggered back as the Vampire grabbed and bit him but he was unaffected to the Vampire's shock as he lifted him up and slammed him to the ground, taking him down.

Danny blocked two Vampire's punches, leaps and kicks before swiping one's feet from under him and then in a rotatory motion, elbowed a female one out and in another rotatory motion, punched the last one away with his Iron Fist before punching the ground, taking out the other two Vampires as well.

One Vampire flipped to avoid shots from Frank and disarmed him with a flip before kicking him down. As she came over him, he suddenly brandished a gun and shot her in the head, killing her.

Nuke tried to smack two Vampires but both dodged before one grabbed it in a chokehold as the other grabbed its face. Nuke kicked that Vampire away before grabbing the hands of the one that had it in a chokehold. It twisted his hand, making him scream in pain as Nuke lifted him up and slammed him to the ground. It then brandished its shotgun and shot him dead before shooting the other one dead too.

One Vampire leapt at Blade who dodged and punched him down before dodging a rotatory kick from the other one. As he tried to kick her in a rotatory motion, she avoided and he kicked the previous one instead. He blocked and dodged attacks from both of them before blocking the female one's stick and stabbing her with his EDTA syringe. Turning around, he disarmed the other one and stabbed him with the syringe too.

Both of their faces inflated and exploded into pieces, splattering an obscene amount of blood.

They all started walking further when more Vampires attacked. Matt, Elektra, Frank, Jessica, Luke, Danny and Nuke engaged them but Blade wasn't intercepted yet so he continued his stride.

Blade kicked open a pair of doors and found himself in a white room. He looked around, seeing the schematics of the device and procedure to awaken La-Magra.

Suddenly, he heard something and turned around to see a white, metallic coffin open up. And who was inside actually made his eyes widen in horror.

A dark-skinned, beautiful woman with curly hair in a white dress was lying there. She looked at Blade with a smirk and started getting up as Blade easily recognized her face from his memories.

He remembered his dying mother reaching out to him. But looks like she wasn't so dead after all.

His mother got up and paced around.

"Eric?" She questioned, seemingly as shocked as he was.

"But you died", Blade said to her, still in disbelief.

"I came back, Eric", She revealed and then explained the details which sickened Blade to his core. "That very same night...when Deacon welcomed me into his arms."

Suddenly, Blade was hit by a taser from behind.

"Uhh!"

He went down as several other guards hit him with tasers while Frost walked to him and putting an arm around his mother Vanessa Brooks, said. "Jesus Christ. I thought you'd be happy. You're finally being reunited with your mother, and you act like this?"

Blade continued trying to fight back against the guards as Frost said. "Blade, give it up. It's over. She belongs to me, buddy."

Blade charged with an angry roar but the guards restrained him as they tased him more and he groaned. "Uh! Uhh!"

"Don't look so surprised. You spent your whole life looking for the Vampire who bit your mother. Well, here I am", Frost revealed as Blade roared angrily but the guards restrained him while Frost took away his EDTA and Edgar took away his shades. "Who would ever guess you'd survive your mother's death? But you did. And here we are- one big happy fuckin' famlly."

The doors were then kicked open and in walked Frank. "Sorry to break up the reunion then."

He lifted his gun and fired, taking down some more Vampires as Frost charged him with a roar but Nuke stepped in the way and lifting Frost by the throat said. "Fuck you, asshole."

He then threw Frost into several more Vampires as Danny punched another away and Jessica and Luke both smacked two more away.

Matt lunged at a Vampire and took him down with a stake as Elektra grabbed another and stabbed him with a stake too.

"FALL BACK!" Frost screamed as he and several other Vampires ran in deeper to hide.

Blade groaned as he got up, glaring at Vanessa while the others simply watched (or heard in Matt's case).

"Poor child", Vanessa said as she touched Blade's face. "You're so sick. So thirsty."

"Don't touch me", Blade snarled and she backed off a little before getting into his face.

"Eric, Look at me", she whispered with a smirk. "Vampires are my people now. I'm one of them."

"Can't be", Blade said sadly.

"Yes, it can", she said. "Try to understand, Eric. Your mother died a long time ago. I've hunted...I've killed...and I've enjoyed it. Haven't you? I know you have. Sooner or later, the thirst always wins."

She suddenly tried to attack him with a roar but he backed, avoiding all of her attacks and then grabbing her by the throat, pinned her to the wall.

"Eric...I'm your mother", she almost begged as he glared. "You wouldn't hurt your mother...would you?"

She then hugged him. "Come here."

She sighed in relief, thinking she had got him. Then he whispered to her. "I must release you."

Her eyes widened in horror as he plunged a stake into her chest. She screamed in pain as Blade and the others watched. She radiated a green light and transformed into a skeleton, taken out.

Blade simply stared at the spot she had been as Matt put a hand on his shoulder for comfort. Blade turned around and looked at them, his face an emotionless mask. Then he gave them a nod and they nodded back as they walked further in, reaching some sort of stadium like place which Blade realized was where Frost planned to do the ritual.

They looked down to see Frost and several henchmen standing there, holding The Shadow Council of The House of Erebus.

Blade threw his sword, cutting off the head of a Vampire as it got stuck to the wall behind him.

He then leapt down and landed on the ground before glaring at his opponents.

"FROOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTT!"

"Take him!" Frost ordered.

"Wait! I owe you man!" Edgar, now wearing Blade's shades, said as he held a knife in his regenerated hand.

Blade hooked a finger through the metal ring at the end of his jacket sleeve, pulling out a retractable strangle-wire.

"You gave me a new hand, Blade. I don't know how to use it to take you down."

Edgar then charged with a roar when Blade strangled him with the wire and twisted, decapitating him as his head flew into the air and the shades also flew up. Blade caught the shades and slowly put them over his eyes before growling at Frost.

As a Vampire charged him, Blade leapt and kicked him hard, sending him flying off. As another charged at him, Blade swept his feet from under him and hit him on the chest with his foot.

One of them grabbed him from behind but he smacked his face, sending him down before smacking another one down. As another rushed him, he kicked him away.

Another rushed him but Blade lifted him up and threw him to the ground. As another attacked, Blade blocked his punch and hit his throat, staggering him back. He then blocked another hit and punched him on the side before punching his throat again, sending him down.

As another rushed him, Blade kicked him on the throat, staggering him back, before kicking him on his- thing.

As the Vampire held his thing in pain, Blade grabbed him by the head and threw him down. Another rushed him but Blade grabbed his throat and ripped it out, killing him.

Another rushed him but Blade threw the ripped out throat on his mask, staggering him back before punching him out.

He then smacked another Vampire in front of him before kicking the one behind him in a rotatory motion. He then punched the previous one out.

Another rushed him but he hit his knee, making him kneel in pain before elbowing him out. Another rushed him but Blade put him down in the same way.

As another rushed him, Blade punched him hard on the chest, staggering him back. He then snapped his neck. He then turned to another one.

He leapt high and kicked the man, sending him down. He then kicked him multiple times and with a roar, kicked him so hard that he was sent flying away by a few feet.

Another attacked him with a shovel but Blade dodged and struck his hand, disarming him. He then grabbed the shovel and hit him with it, knocking him out.

As another tried to attack him, Blade deflected all his attacks with the shovel before knocking him out. Another attacked him with a small piece of wood but Blade dodged all the attacks and in a rotatory motion, smacked his back with the shovel, sending him down.

He then hit him hard on the chest with the shovel, killing him and breaking it.

Danny flipped away to avoid being hit by three Vampires and in a rotatory motion, kicked one down before hitting the other with his Iron Fist, throwing him into the other and taking him down too. Some more charged but Luke arrived and held up his hand. Danny punched it with his Iron Fist and the shockwave sent all of the Vampires down.

Matt ducked to avoid a Vampire's strike before being kicked away. He then rolled away to barely avoid another attack and grabbing the Vampire, plunged a stake into him, taking him out.

Frank and Nuke fired taking down more Vampires who attacked them.

Jessica tried to punch Mercury who dodged and punched her, sending her to the wall before elbowing Elektra down.

"I'm really gonna enjoy this now", she snarled at Jessica as she opened her mouth but Jessica grabbed her by the throat.

"You're not that hot, bitch", she said as she lifted Mercury up and slammed her to the ground, dazing her. Elektra then sprayed garlic on her, making her choke and gag as her face inflated and exploded.

Blade and another Vampire then tried to kick each other in a rotatory motion but both avoided each other's attacks. Blade then turned around and kicked another soldier on the throat, sending him down.

Turning around again, Blade grabbed the previous one's leg as he tried to kick again and put it on his shoulder. He then elbowed the leg, breaking it before punching the man on the throat, putting him down.

Blade then turned around to see where his sword was stuck and walked towards it. Another charged him from behind but Blade grabbed him and punched his face twice before kicking another, staggering him back.

He then snapped the neck of the one he had grabbed and kicked the other one out. As another attacked, Blade blocked and punched him on the chest before smashing his head on the wall.

He ducked to avoid another man's kick and grabbing his neck, snapped it. He then punched another Vampire out before blocking a punch from the last man and punching him twice, knocking him out too.

He then took his sword out of the wall and wielding it in a fluid motion, sheathed it, while the disintegrating and bleeding Vampires lay around him.

"Hey Blade!"

He looked up to see Frost marching towards him with a sword, a sick smirk on his face. "Let's do this!"

Blade rushed and leapt near Frost. Both clashed and leapt onto the other side as Blade twisted his neck.

What happened next was the most blindingly-fast sword fight ever. Both men, fueled by super-human speed, lunged and spun across the cavern floor in a blurred ballet of lethal moves. Frost landed a powerful blow on Blade's shoulder, the sword-edge biting deep into the flesh. Blade screamed as Frost withdrew the sword.

Blade tried to kick in a rotatory motion but Frost ducked until Blade smacked him, making him stagger.

Blade tried to slice him but he leapt to avoid. Blade did a cartwheel and hit Frost on the face, staggering him back. He then tried to attack again but Frost blocked and flipped to avoid before saying. "My turn."

He punched Blade away before speeding to Matt who had just taken down another Vampire and punched him away too.

He then leapt at Blade and smacked him down. As Blade groaned, Frost taunted. "Look at you. You're a little bitch."

Blade then saw the EDTA up on some debris as Frost asked. "Your weapons? Can't save you now."

Blade threw his sword and it got stuck between the EDTA and debris as Frost quipped. "Nice shot."

The handle then turned and 4 spikes protruded, loosening the debris as the EDTA fell down. Blade caught it in a rotatory motion and tossed them all to the others.

Frost leapt at him as Blade, Matt, Elektra, Jessica, Luke, Danny and Nuke threw all the syringes at him, making him stagger back as he gasped in pain.

Holding up the last syringe, Blade quipped. "Some motherfuckers are always trying to ice skate uphill."

He threw it up and as it came down, he kicked it at Frost in a rotatory motion. Frost gasped as it hit him on the head and embedded there. He then screamed in pain as he started inflating as well, his body turning red. And then he exploded into pieces, splattering an obscene amount of blood as the others backed.

"Thank you", Gitano said as he and the other Vampire lords walked to them. "We were hostages. You sav-"

They were cut off as Frank roared and shot at them with Nuke, gunning them all down. The others shot them looks as Frank and Nuke shared a look and the former shrugged, making Blade shrug too.

* * *

Later, they all walked out as Matt said. "Let's get back so Karen can cure you."

"It's not over", Blade said as he looked at them. "She can keep her cure for now. There's still a war going on."

"I get the feeling", Frank said.

"Me and Whistler have a job to do", Blade said as he looked at them. "You all want to help? Have your higher-up friends make me a better serum."

"If you ever need help, we will give it", Elektra said and he nodded.

"It goes both ways", he said before walking off as the others watched after him. While he was cold and rough, he was on the good side and a loyal ally for sure.

* * *

A month later, Russia

A man and woman were walking together as it snowed.

"_I have a surprise for you"_, the man told her as he touched her face.

"_I like surprises", _she said as he touched her neck.

"_Then you'll like this"_, he said as he suddenly lifted her by the throat, making her gasp as he bared his Vampire fangs.

He then heard something behind him and saw a dark-skinned man with shades standing there.

"_Catch you at a bad time, comrade?"_ He asked sarcastically as the man let the woman go and charged the dark-skinned man. The man smirked as he brandished his sword and swung it.

* * *

**The end. I know this story felt a bit rushed but with the others added, I thought Frost could be stopped before he even accessed La-Magra's powers. And while he didn't have those powers in this, I still had him be a big deal and good fighter because he is a big Vampire after all. Surely he'd be able to give Blade a fight. **

**Anyway, now we end another story of this series. The shortest one yet. But I hope it was enjoyed.**

**Next one will be the Arrow/Devil May Cry crossover. Hope everyone's looking forward to that.**

**Thank you to everyone who read this story and stuck with it till the end. **

**Thank you to all who supported me as long as I wrote this. It all means a lot.**

**Until next time. **

**Aragorn II Elessar. **


End file.
